


They Grow Up So Fast

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lowell and Dagran are drinking in the tavern when they hear Syrenne beating up Zael! Do they intervene? Or are the too afraid for their own lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.

They Grow Up So Fast

Lowell sat at his usual table in Ariela’s Tavern. At least, usual when he wasn’t flirting with a beautiful angel.

Unfortunately for Lowell, the tavern was actually quite empty. Well, except for Dagran quietly drinking his beer across from him.

The mercenary leader never could hold his alcohol well. Lowell thought back fondly to the time he’d spiked Dagran’s drink and the man had tried flirting with Ariela. His attempts were quite horrifying to an experienced flirter like Lowell, and the ice mage had resolved to give him flirting advice in the future.

The was a loud cry from the floor above them. Lowell and Dagran both looked up, then towards each other.

“That sounded like Syrenne,” Lowell stated.

“Isn’t she taking a bath with that girl Zael brought here…Lisa, was it?” Dagran said thoughtfully.

Lowell nodded and turned his ear to the next floor again as he heard the distinct sound of someone getting punched, “Didn’t Zael go up there a few minutes ago?”

Dagran nodded and a few seconds later there heard a scream that was unmistakably Zael’s. It was followed by several loud cuss words from Syrenne.

The two men on the lower floor looked at each other, neither wanting to get involved. They knew what Syrenne was like, and from the sound of what Syrenne was shouting, Zael had just walked in on her and Lisa. On purpose.

“Think we should go help?” Dagran asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lowell chuckled, “Zael’s got guts for doing something like that. It almost makes me jealous. But even I’m not stupid enough to walk in on Syrenne.”

“First Zael brings a girl home, now he’s looking in on her when she’s bathing,” Dagran shook his head and took another sip of his beer.

“Oh, they grow up so fast Dagran! Little Zael’s following in Uncle Lowell’s footsteps! He’ll do me proud someday!” Lowell said theatrically.

Dagran chuckled again and the two sat in silence for another minute or two. Well, almost silence. Syrenne still seemed to be attacking Zael on the floor above. Though from the lack of Zael’s screams, he was probably unconscious.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Syrenne had thrown Zael into something.

Lowell glanced at Dagran, “We should probably intervene, right mate?”

Dagran sighed, “Yeah, but for the furniture’s sake. I happen to like this tavern, so let’s get Syrenne under control.”

Lowell laughed and downed his glass. As the two walked up the stairs and towards the girls’ room, Lowell had a thought! What if Syrenne was still not wearing anything?

Dagran opened up the door and Syrenne gasped loudly.

She wasn’t.

 _I’m going to have a few broken bones in the morning, won't I?_ thought Lowell before Syrenne’s fist crashed into his face.

Actually, his last thought was hoping his handsome looks weren’t ruined. He needed those for flirting.

But that was the typical night for Dagran’s mercenaries. You either got used to it or Syrenne beat you to death.


End file.
